1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of machine tool holding V-blocks, and more particularly to independently self-adjustable, pivoted V-grooved blocks.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art has developed various designs in V-block fixtures, which can be easily constructed and manufactured. Previous embodiments for clamping and/or supporting an angled, cylindrical or block-shaped workpiece disclose unique, yet limiting, methods for the securing and machining of a said workpiece in the appropriate pre-determined size.
Descriptions of typical prior art devices for clamping and holding workpieces during machining operations are found in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,568 includes a pair of identical heptagonal blocks having a plurality of planar angled side panels for orienting cylindrical work pieces at predetermined angular degrees; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,791 involves a three point parallel holding device which integrates a circular internal bore to secure irregularly shaped workpieces against the jaws of a vice. Another previously introduced invention relative to that which is described in the present embodiment is U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,907 which utilizes dual jawed adjustable workpiece holders and a pre-determined calculation of the angles at which the device must be adjusted to achieve an accurate machining at the necessary points.
A major shortcoming of these previous embodiments is that they typically do not allow for the adjustability of the device in the purpose of holding work pieces of different measurements, shapes, or specifications. Often they have different non-adjustable locations for the holding of different shapes and sizes of work pieces. Given the wide variation in size and exterior shape of potential work pieces, this lack of adjustability is a serious limitation to existing technology.